


Kitten

by SilverMidnight



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Blood Kink, D/s undertones, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: Jane always seems to know you better than you know yourself and he always gets what he wants. That includes a certain stoic agent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had someone ask me to write them a story about Kimball/Red John(Patrick Jane) story. There is just not enough of them. I love the ship so much. I hope it turned out well. ^_^
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with redos on stories or want to know more about stories that will be started soon or even ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing!

Turning on the faucet Kimball stared down at his hands not bothering to put them under the running water. They were covered in the most beautiful and color and he hated himself for thinking so. Blood was not supposed to be beautiful looking. Especially the blood of an innocent victim that he hadn't been able to save.

He could feel his heart pounding angrily in his chest his tongue peeking out to run over his lips. Taking a shaky breath he slowly pulled his hands away from the water and moved so he was sitting on the ground. It wasn't the smartest thing for him to do since anyone could walk in, but he couldn't help himself.

His eyes clenched shut tightly trying to ignore his thoughts. He couldn't allow himself to give in to the thoughts that he worked so hard to fight. He was better than that. Better than the dark, twisted, absolutely fucking amazing thoughts that came to his mind every time he saw blood.

His breath felt as if it was being pulled out of him. His whole body was tense as he held himself back. It felt as if he was going to go insane if he didn't get… Hell, he had no idea what it was that he wanted, but he was aching for it. A soft whine left his lips when he realized that he was actually hard.

Tears of shame and arousal filled his eyes as he sat there. He was sick. There had to be something wrong with him. It was the only explanation that he had ever been able to think of. And he had been thinking about it for a lot longer than he liked.

Shaking his head Kimball started to try to stand up when the door opened. It felt as if his heat was about to pound out of his chest as he slowly looked up and saw Jane standing there staring down at him. He wasn't sure if that was better or worse than another agent seeing him like that.

He tried to make himself look as if he was perfectly fine, but it was Jane he was talking about. Kimball waited for the man to say something, but instead of words he extended his hand with a slight smile on his lips. The agent had no idea what he was doing, but he took his hand letting himself be pulled to his feet.

The faux-psychic stared down at the younger man for a moment before looking down at his hands. Another waive of both sickness and lust coursed through him seeing the blood start to cover his friend as well.

Licking his lips the agent looked up at the man a slight intake of breath the only thing he could do seeing the normally bright blue eyes look so dark. This wasn't the Jane that he knew. What could make someone like him look so damn dark?

Reaching back with his free hand the older man locked the door his lips slowly pulling into a twisted smirk. Kimball felt him tongue dart out to run over his lower lip as he was backed into the wall. His chest was heaving as the blue eyes traced over his face.

"I..." Kimball tried to say only to have the already dark eyes turn into an angry glare before softening when his jaw snapped shut.

"I'm sorry," Jane sighed a sad smile coming to his lips, "I shouldn't have done that. Please, tell me what you were about to say."

Kimball stared at the older man for a moment trying to figure out what was going on with his friend. No one could say there knew Patrick Jane, but he had thought he had known the man well enough not to expect something like this. This just wasn't in him.

"Kimball, please," Jane whispered his breath gently caressing his face causing a shiver to run up his spine.

"I don't understand," Kimball finally answered his voice just as soft his eyes dropping to the ground.

"Look at me."

Kimball hadn't even noticed that the wasn't looking at his friend until he said that. That wasn't like him at all. He was not submissive to anyone and especially not Jane. At least he didn't think he was. What the hell was going on with him? First the blood now this?

"Oh, you are just hungry for it, aren't you?" Patrick licked his own lips pressing slightly close before pulling away.

"What?" Kimball questioned his eyes darting over the older man's face, "I don't..."

"Understand. I could help you with that, but you have to answer my questions honestly. Can you do that, Kimball? Can you tell me the truth?"

The agent knew that tone in a way. It was similar to the one Jane used when he was talking to a mark. They had all come to an agreement that he wouldn't use that tone on anyone on the team. Which he did, but rarely did it with Cho. Why would he start doing it now?

For a moment he had no idea what he was supposed to do. If Jane was letting him see that he was being played than he was obviously after something big. He could just pull away and they could forget any of this happened, but a part of him wanted to know what was going on.

"Yes," he nodded slightly his tongue once again leaving his mouth to wet his lips.

"Good," Jane smiled gently his hand squeezing the agents slightly, "I'm glad. I like you, Cho. I don't want to have to find someone else."

"Find someone else?"

"You're about to find out. Tell me something first."

"What?"

"If I hadn't walked in would you have washed this beautiful red from your hands or were you planning something else?"

"I wasn't..."

"Remember, Kimball, don't lie to me or I find someone else. Were you going to do anything but wash the blood from your hand?"

"I… I don't know."

"Did you want to?"

Kimball's heart pounded angrily and all he wanted to do was bury his face and never look the other man in the eyes again. He knew that Jane liked to push people's boundaries sometimes, but this was too far. Too bad he was in no position to tell him to stop.

"Oh, how I'd forgotten how absolutely beautiful innocence is," Jane almost ground out his eyes fluttering close for half a second before locking on his looking more like a predator than he had ever seen, "Tell me, Kimball, what did you want to do? What would have have done if you could?"

"Jane," the agent gasped out trying to stop his hips from thrusting forward his dick growing hard with each word the man spoke.

A low growl left the faux-psychic's lips as he pressed himself fully against the younger man letting him feel just how hand both of them were. His head fell back against the hard wall a low noise that he had no idea who to describe falling from his lips as they began to run against each other. How did he not know the other man felt this good?

"Tell me, Kimball," Patrick demanded his free hand coming up to grip the younger man's hip almost painfully tight, "What did you what to do?"

"Please, don't," Kimball begged shaking his head.

"Come on. We both already know what you were thinking. Tell me."

The younger man let out a soft whimper as Jane began to pull away from him. Without thinking he reached up to hold the other man's shoulder's hoping he wouldn't leave. Almost instantly he knew that he had made a mistake letting the man know how much he wanted him.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me," Patrick muttered with a sad smile, "Will you tell me what you were thinking?"

"It was beautiful," Kimball offered staring at the wall behind the faux-psychic.

"Look at me, Kimball. Don't be ashamed of it. It is beautiful. It's why I got into this line of work. I couldn't help myself and the feel of it?"

"Perfect."

Brown eyes locked on blue as the older man lifted their hands and ran his tongue over their linked fingers. Gasping Kimball felt the last of his control slip as he watched the skilled tongue get painted with the red that had been tormenting him.

"I wanted to shove my hand in my pants and jerk off with the blood," the agent said staring into the man's eyes.

"You can't do that at work," Patrick shook his head with a smirk, "But I can help with that."

"How?"

"Don't worry about that. That's my job."

"What's my job?"

A smirk came to the older man's lips before a strong hand gripped his wrist pulling him to the sink. Patrick had full control as he washed the blood from both of their hands. The voice in his head told him to stop letting the man have so much power over him, but he didn't want to stop.

Slowly he was lead to the towel dispenser and had the faux-psychic dry his hands. By the time he was done Kimball's eyes were shut and he was leaning back on Jane's chest. He felt so warm and strong against his back. It was better than anything he had felt before.

"You're perfect," Jane whispered in his ear his tongue darting out to lick at his neck, "But you could be so much more. I could teach you to be so much more. Would you let me, Kimball? Would you let me teach you everything you could be?"

There was something about the way the older man spoke that made the agent question everything. Jane was hiding something from him. Something that he wanted Kimball to agree to before he told him what was going on. He was a little afraid of what that was.

"Kimball," Jane pushed after a moment of silence.

"You're keeping something from me," Kimball accused his voice barely above a whisper.

"I am keeping a great many deal of things form you. All of which I will tell you if you let me teach you."

"How do I agree?"

The smirk came back to the man's lips as he threaded a hand through the agent's short hair. For a moment Kimball had no idea what was going to happen then he felt the man slowly spin him around using only the hand in his hair to lead him. They stared at each other in silence before Jane sighed.

"I've been watching you for so long," Jane spoke licking his lips, "I knew you'd be perfect for me."

"For you?" Kimball questioned his heart jumping in his throat.

"Most only see what I want them to see. You've always seen more than them. You see the truth. You see me."

The two men stared at each other for a moment before Jane bent down and pressed their lips together. Kimball had no idea what to expect kissing Jane, but for him to take complete control was not one of them.

Closing his eyes he allowed himself to be pushed into the wall their bodies moving together. Kimball held on tightly as the older man reached down and undid his own trousers before directing the agent to take hold of him. His breaths came out in pants as he started to move his hand.

A hand tapping the side of his face had him opening his eyes to look up at his friend. He still looked as dark as he did before, but now there was something underneath it. It was almost as if he looked desperate for Kimball.

"Please," Kimball offered his hips thrusting into the air, "Jane."

The other man stared at him for a moment before he took a step back and started to strip. Instantly Kimball was doing the same thing. He had never thought he'd feel so needy for another man, but here he was. And with Patrick Jane of all people.

As soon as they were both naked Jane was on him. His teeth and nails dragging over his body drawing soft noises from Kimball. He wanted to be louder, but he was at work. The last he wanted was for someone to see them like this.

Strong hands pulled and pushed him until his arms were bracing himself against the wall. Soft fingers messaged his ass as the older man dropped to his knees the sound of lube opening filled the small space. Without meaning to the younger man tensed.

"No," Patrick astonished softly, "Don't do that, Kitten."

The nickname fell from Jane's lips without much thought, but it was enough to have the agent relaxing. A slicked finger came up to circle his hole a moment later before pushing in. There was a twinge of pain but nothing that made him want to stop.

Letting his head rest against the wall he welcomed the cool against his skin as he was stretched open. Before long three fingers were thrusting into him. His hips worked back trying to get more of the feeling when the fingers were pulled out and Jane stood up.

"Are you ready, Kimball?" Jane questioned leaning against him his cock pressed flush to his ass.

"Jane," Kimball whispered shutting his eyes tightly hating himself for what he was about to do, "Please. That name."

"What? Oh, Kitten. Do you like when I call you that? Okay, but if you want to come you'll have to call me by my name."

Before Kimball could responded Jane was lining up and pushing into him. Gasping loudly he let his head fall back against the older man's shoulder as he set a harsh pace his fingers digging into his hips hard enough to leave bruises on his skin.

"Come on, Kitten," Jane purred into his ear, "You know who I am. Just say my name and I'll let you come."

Without thinking the agent shook his head. He had no idea what the man was talking about. At least he didn't think he know. Jane did have a way of knowing you better than you knew yourself. If he thought that Kimball knew his name than he knew it.

"Say it, Kitten," Patrick almost begged his nails digging in, "Say my name. Say it."

"Red John," Kimball gasped out barely listening to his words.

"Good boy. Come."

There was a hand wrapping around his cock a moment later tugging at him until his cum was painting the wall. A strong arm held him up as his knees went out from under him. A few thrusts later and Jane's cum was spilling into him.

"So perfect," Jane whispered once more pressing a kiss to the side of his head.

"Red John," Kimball repeated finally able to think again.

"Yes, Kitten."

"You're Red John."

"You already knew that. You just didn't want to admit it. That's not important."

"What is?"

"Answering my question. Will you let me teach you all you could be?"

Taking a deep breath he wiggled slightly until Jane finally slide out of him and stepped back. Turning around slowly he faced down the older man in silence as he thought. It shouldn't be so easy to have an answer, but he knew what he wanted.

"Yes," Kimball answered staring into blue eyes, "Teach me."


End file.
